


Her Name is Rose

by DarcyStark



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Missing Moments, gelosia, pensieri, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: In questa raccolta troverete i pensieri di Nine verso la sua nuova compagna Rose. Ogni capitolo è un episodio della prima stagione e si andrà in ordine cronologico.Spero vi piacciano.[NinexRose]





	1. Rose

 

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

01\. Rose

 

Eccomi nuovamente qui, dopo tanto tempo insieme a una nuova compagna.  
Rose, questo è il suo nome.     

Una ragazza appena diventata donna, Rose la ragazza dai capelli color biondo miele e dagli occhi nocciola. Una giovane donna testarda ma dal sorriso dolce, pronta a vivere nuove e pericolose avventure.  
Pronta a conoscere nuovi mondi e nuove razze aliene. Pronta a far parte di avvenimenti già accaduti e di avvenimenti che dovranno ancora accadere, pronta a essere presente anche in avvenimenti che accadranno in pianeti di cui non immagina l'esistenza. 

Che sia la compagna giusta? Da come è corsa nel Tardis dopo che le ho proposto di viaggiare con me, con quel sorriso speranzoso, con gli occhi pieni di gioia e di curiosità si direbbe di si.  
Si, forse Rose è quella giusta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premessa:  
> E' da molto tempo che avevo questa idea in testa, ovvero quella di scrivere i pensieri di Nine verso Rose. Spero che la mia idea vi piaccia e che vi piacciano i miei capitoli.  
> Grazie per aver letto il capitolo e grazie per la vostra attenzione.


	2. The End of the World

 "Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

02. The End of the World

 

Vedere la propria terra natia esplodere e vedere la propria razza diventare pian piano sempre più rara diventa una cosa impossibile da dimenticare ed è una cosa dolorosissima da provare.  
Lo so bene mia cara Rose, so quello che provi.  
  
Ma non disperarti, le persone a te più care sono a casa ad aspettarti.  
Giovane donna non dimenticarti del Tardis, potrai viaggiare avanti e indietro nel tempo, non importa se ora la tua terra sta per sparire per sempre, tu potrai ritornare nella tua epoca.   
  
Non scordarlo mai piccola e testarda umana, non tutti hanno la tua fortuna.  
Perché almeno tu puoi tornare a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Salve a tutti ed eccomi nuovamente qui, con una nuova Flashfic sul nono Dottore.  
> Questo è una delle puntate che mi piacciono di più e spero di aver evidenziato in qualche modo la sua tristezza.  
> Spero di esserci riuscita.  
> Al prossimo capitolo.


	3. The Unquiet Dead

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

03. The Unquiet Dead

 

La bellezza umana non smetterà mai di stupirmi. Ho incontrato un numero inimmaginabile di alieni di qualsiasi pianeta, tutti stupendi certo ma non quanto la razza umana. Questa razza ancora primitiva in confronto alle altre sono dotate di una bellezza meravigliosa, ti stupiscono ogni volta.

Per esempio, ora siamo nella Cardiff del 1869 e la mia compagna, Rose Tyler, si è vestita con abiti di questa epoca. E' bellissima. E' sbocciata come un fiore in primavera, mostrando a tutti la sua bellezza. Se prima era una ragazza che passava inosservata per le strade di Londra, ora tutti rimarranno stupiti dal suo incantevole viso, dal suo sguardo dolce e dai suoi occhi che brillano dall'emozione nello scoprire cose le aspetta. Ogni uomo cercherà la sua attenzione, questo è sicuro. Se fossi umano anch'io, ci proverei senz'altro.   
  
Gli umani, che razza affascinante. Hanno un modo tutto loro nel cercare la propria compagna di vita.  
Già, peccato che anche Rose lo sia. Peccato che io stia provando qualcosa per lei.  
Peccato che lei, come tutte, prima o poi se ne andrà via da me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ebbene ecco qui il terzo capitolo, non sono riuscita a scrivere tutto quello che avevo in mente e credo che sia per la mia incapacità di scrivere per bene le mie idee, ma almeno ci ho provato.  
> In ogni caso, spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!


	4. Aliens of London

 "Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

04. Aliens of London

 

«Che cosa hai intenzione di fare? Rimanere qui?»

La notizia dell'aver perso un anno della propria vita quando si pensava di aver trascorso solo poche ore in viaggio è stata una notizia traumatica per Rose, lo sarebbe per chiunque a dire il vero. E ora ho paura per questo.  
  
Sono trascorse solo dodici ore e io mi sono affezionato moltissimo a lei, dal suo modo di percepire le cose e dal modo in cui affronta le situazioni di pericolo. La mia testa non fa altro che ripetere le stesse frasi, su quanto sia bella, su quanto sia straordinaria, intelligente e coraggiosa. Queste cose le penso veramente e un po' ne sono sorpreso visto il poco tempo passato insieme.  
  
Dopo tanto tempo ho finalmente trovato una compagna con cui passare il mio tempo e le mie avventure tra lo spazio e il tempo. Ho paura che non voglia più viaggiare con me, che preferisca la sua famiglia e il suo fidanzato a me. Certo, sono egoista, ma quando non hai più niente e trovi dopo tanto tempo qualcuno che ti fa stare bene, speri con tutto te stesso che scelga te. Non capita tutti i giorni una cosa del genere.  
_E ora mi ritrovo qui, con la guancia che pulsa ancora dal dolore, in attesa di una sua risposta._  
  
«Non lo so.»  
I miei due cuori smisero per un secondo di battere.  
Perfetto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ebbene ecco il nuovo capitolo, mi dispiace per la gif. Non ho trovato quella che combaciava con la scena, quella dove entrambi erano sul tetto. E così ho scelto questa, dove il Dottore e Rose sono insieme e sorridono, per "simboleggiare" la loro amicizia. Spero che me la fate passare :3  
> Grazie a tutti e spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto ^^


	5. World War Three

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

  
  
05\. World War Three

 

«Bè, io avrei una domanda se non ti dispiace. Perché da quando quell'uomo è entrato nelle nostre vite sono stata aggredita per strada, ho ricevuto creature orripilanti nel mio salotto e mia figlia scompare per un anno dalla faccia della terra?»

«Te l'ho detto quello che è successo»

«Sto parlando con lui, ho visto la vita che conduci mio caro Dottore, sarà eccitante, sarà interessante e movimentata ma dimmi una cosa, rispondi solo a questo, è al sicuro mia figlia con te?»

La mia risposta è ovviamente no, nessuno è al sicuro con me. Con me hai solo due alternative per andartene, la prima è quella di andarsene di propria spontanea volontà l'altra invece è quella di morire. Lo spazio è affascinante ma estremamente pericoloso così come il tempo. Se per caso Rose dovesse ferirsi gravemente in un epoca dove i medicinali che potrebbero salvarla non sono stati ancora inventati? E se avessi problemi con il Tardis in quel momento?

Viaggiare con me è sempre pericoloso. Jackie pensa che forse Rose non mi interessi molto, che non mi interessi la sua salute e la sua vita, ma si sbaglia, si sbaglia di grosso.  
Jackie continua a farmi la stessa domanda "E' al sicuro mia figlia con te?". Non posso rispondergli, perché per quanto Rose si fidi di me Jackie potrebbe farle cambiare idea, che stare con me è pericoloso, e non voglio che la porti via da me.  
Sono egoista, lo so.  
  
No, non è al sicuro con me.  
Ma farò  tutto quello che posso per proteggerla.  
 

  

 

«Potrei salvare il mondo, ma perdere te»  
  
Non posso credere di averlo detto ad alta voce. Non posso aver detto a Rose che non posso stare senza di lei. Ammettere che provo qualche sentimento per quella ragazza è un pericolo più per lei che per me.  
  
Rose mi fissa quasi sorpresa. Ci guardiamo per un breve tempo, come se fossimo una cosa preziosa per entrambi. Rose accenna un sorriso e i miei due cuori cominciano a battere velocemente.  
Che anche Rose cominci a provare qualcosa per me? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Salve a tutti :)  
> Questo capitolo è più lungo degli altri e potrebbe essere più una One Shot che una Flashfics ma questo episodio aveva troppe scene importanti e non sapevo quale scegliere, così le ho scritte entrambe. Anche nel prossimo capitolo troverete due parti. Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> A presto :)


	6. Dalek

 

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

01x06. Dalek

 

 

«Rose, dove sei? Rose? Sei passata?»  
I miei due cuori cominciarono a battere velocemente mentre attendevo con ansia la risposta che tardava ad arrivare.  
E io odio aspettare!

«Scusa, sono stata un po' lenta. E' stato bello Dottore. Non è stata colpa tua, ricordalo sempre ok? Non è stata colpa tua! E sai una cosa? Non me lo sarei perso per nulla al mondo»  
  
Delle lacrime cominciarono a scivolare sulle mie guance. Dopo tanto tempo ho pianto, non ricordo l'ultima volta che piansi per qualcosa o per qualcuno. Rose Tyler morirà ed è tutta colpa mia.  
  
«Sterminare!»  
  
Chiusi gli occhi incredulo, l'ho persa. Ho perso Rose! La mia Rose! Qualcosa di strano sta accadendo dentro di me, un vuoto che sembra incolmabile si sta creando nella mia mente. Rose era così giovane, troppo giovane! Se avessi aspettato due secondi in più prima di chiudere le paratie ora sarebbe tra le mie braccia, felice di essere ancora viva. Ma non è così.

 

                                                                                     

 

«Aprite le paratie o la vostra Rose Tyler morirà»

Incredulo guardai lo schermo, Rose era viva, stava bene! Qualcosa si accese dentro me, una fiamma che mi faceva sentire nuovamente vivo. Rose, è lei quella fiamma.

«A cosa ti servono le emozioni se al momento giusto non salvi la donna che ami, Dottore»  
  
Amore, è questo quello che provo per Rose? Amore? Non ricordo più cosa vuol dire amare. Guardare Rose mi rende felice, sapere che è ancora viva ha riacceso quella fiamma dentro me, se prima ero perso per la sua morte ora mi sento nuovamente vivo.  
Si, forse amo Rose Tyler.  
Premo il pulsante e apro le paratie.  
  
«L'ho uccisa una volta, non posso farlo ancora» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Salve a tutti :)  
> Finalmente ho aggiornato la storia, spero che il nuovo capitolo vi piaccia ^-^  
> A presto :)


	7. The Long Game

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

01x07. The Long Game

 

 

«Quello è il tuo ragazzo?»  
«Non mi risulta»

Portare Adam con noi è stato un azzardo, lo riconosco. Tralasciando il fatto che sia stata Rose a chiedermelo, lui andrà più che bene per lei.   
Ho visto come lui la guarda, si vede che è interessato a lei e con mio grande rammarico ho notato che anche lei è interessata a lui. Meglio così, meglio per lei ma peggio per me. 

Sto cominciando a sentire qualcosa, la gelosia, una forte gelosia che ruggisce dentro me.   
Ora capisco perché la gente impazzisce per gelosia, non si vuole che quello che più ami, che quello che tieni di più ti venga toccato o portato via.   
  
Ma purtroppo ci dovrò vivere con la gelosia.  
Per Rose, per far si che abbia un futuro diverso dalla morte.

  
                                                                                         

 

«Se ne andata, Adam pure. Sembra che siamo rimasti solo noi due»  
«Già»  
«Bene»  
«Eh si»  
  
Rose sorride imbarazzata mentre guarda per terra. Solo ora mi accorgo che non hai mai guardato Adam come guarda me. Ora mi accorgo che magari non dovrò più vivere con quella gelosia e fare un altro atto egoistico e prenderla con me. Non per sempre ovviamente ma fino a quando vivrà.   
  
Le prendo la mano e la stringo fronte.  
Ti prego Rose, non mollarla mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Salve a tutti, ecco il nuovo capitolo (:  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto.  
> A presto, spero.


	8. Father's Day

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

01x08. Father's Day

 

Sono stato duro oggi con Rose. Ho dimenticato, per quanto possa sembrare impressionante e impossibile, che lei è umana e di conseguenza si comporta senza un senso logico guidata dalle sue emozioni, come la sua razza non ha mai smesso di fare da quando esiste.

Lei non poteva immaginare cosa poteva accadere se si provasse a salvare solamente una persona che era destinata a morire. Non poteva immaginare le catastrofiche conseguenze. Mi sono arrabbiato con lei, l'ho offesa e me ne sono andato lasciandola sola assieme ai suoi genitori che tanto desiderava la ricongiunzione.  Ma non l'avrei mai lasciata sola a lungo.  
  
Mi è impossibile lasciarla andare, ormai quella ragazza dai capelli color miele vive dentro me, come un'impronta indelebile. So fin troppo bene cosa vuol dire perdere qualcuno che si ama, so cosa vuol dire voler tornare indietro nel tempo e cambiare tutto. Ma io non l'ho fatto perché sapevo cosa avrei causato.

E ho dimenticato che anche lei ha provato quello che all'epoca provai io. Ma l'importante è che ora si sia risolto tutto. Rose ha potuto stare vicino a suo padre mentre pian piano si spegneva lasciando Jackie e la piccola Rose sole,  ho dato a Rose la possibilità che lui non morisse solo.

Non mi perdonerò mai per come l'ho trattata. Per me, camminare con lei mano nella mano equivale alla tranquillità, mi fa sentire in qualche modo al sicuro e anche se sembra impossibile, mi fa sentire a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Eccomi nuovamente qui con un nuovo capitolo.  
> Per me è stato abbastanza difficile trovare le parole giuste, spero comunque di essere stata all'altezza dell'episodio.  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> A presto.


	9. The Empty Child

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

01x09. The Empty Child

 

Non penso di aver chiesto molto alla fine, no? Non allontanarti da me! Come ha potuto Rose non obbedire a una richiesta così semplice? Dannazione, chissà dove diamine si trovi ora. Sarà sola? Sarà ferita? Non mi stupirei se fosse così! Quella ragazza ha la capacità di cacciarsi nei guai appena mette un piede fuori dal Tardis.

Siamo nel bel mezzo di un bombardamento aereo e lei che fa? Va in giro come se niente fosse e senza avvisarmi per di più! Questa è la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso. Appena la vedo mi sente la signorina!   
  
Cerco di calmarmi e di riflettere, magari ha capito il pericolo che sta correndo e si è messa al sicuro. Lo spero vista la maglietta che purtroppo indossa. Magari è veramente al sicuro e io mi sto preoccupando per niente!  
Ma una cosa la so, ci ritroveremo, come ogni volta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Questo capitolo è un po' noioso temo. In questa prima parte di puntata Rose e il Dottore hanno preso due diverse strade ma nel prossimo capitolo riprenderemo di nuovo (:  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> A presto, spero.


	10. The Doctor Dances

 "Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

01x10. The Doctor Dances

 

 «Ti ricordi questa Rose?»  
Una melodia abbastanza movimentata per quest'epoca comincia a echeggiare nella stanza. Guardai Rose e con mio grande rammarico mi accorgo che sorride. Che diamine è successo tra loro due e questa canzone? Rose mi guarda imbarazzata.

«La nostra canzone»  
La vostra cosa? Non vi conoscete neanche da due ore e già avete una vostra canzone? Fingo un sorriso ma dentro ribollo di gelosia. Jack è un uomo del cinquantunesimo secolo ed è piuttosto flessibile in fatto di balli. No, Rose non è quel tipo di donna.  
Ma che diamine, che ha lui più di me?

 

                                                                                      
 

«Rose mi sono ricordato!»  
  
«Che cosa?»  
  
«Io so ballare. So ballare!» Rose mi guarda stupita mentre ballo schioccando le dita.  
  
«Veramente Dottore credo che Jack avrebbe gradito questo ballo»  
  
«Sono certo di si Rose, ne sono assolutamente sicuro. Ma con chi?» La ragazza dai capelli biondi sorride e si unisce a me nel ballo. Le prendo una mano mentre con l'altra le afferro dolcemente un fianco e cominciamo a ballare. Dal suo sorriso e dalle sue esclamazioni divertite capisco che si sta divertendo molto. Le faccio fare molteplici giravolte e mi accorgo solo ora che anche nel ballo siamo in perfetta sintonia. Con un caschè concludo il ballo e guardo Jack con aria di sfida.   
Sono più bravo io a ballare signor "Io ho il blaster sonico e tu no".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Scusate la frase "Io ho il blaster sonico e tu no" ma dovevo scriverla visto che all'inizio dell'episodio Jack aveva usato un tono del genere >.<  
> Mancano solo tre capitoli e poi tutto si conclude e non voglio!  
> Comunque sia, spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> A presto, spero.


	11. Boom Town

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

01x11. Boom Town

 

«Arrivano i guai. Come va Ricky bello?»  
«Sono Mickey»  
«Non dargli retta, ti sta provocando»  
«Sei fantastica»

Sono passati solamente sei mesi da quando Rose è partita con me. Ma il modo in cui Mickey la guarda non è cambiato nonostante non si siano sentiti e visti per parecchio tempo. I suoi occhi non fanno che cercare i suoi, la sua voce emozionata nel rivederla fa capire ancora quanto la ama.  
  
Questa cosa mi da fastidio. Mickey mi da fastidio. Lo provoco sbagliando continuamente il suo nome e Rose l'ha capito. Sa che per me è praticamente impossibile dimenticare un nome, lo sa bene benissimo.   
  
Mickey non è adatto a lei, sono troppo diversi e troppo incompatibili. Se Mickey avesse amato veramente Rose l'avrebbe seguita ovunque, avrebbe mollato tutto e sarebbe partito con noi, l'avrebbe fatto perché l'unica cosa che conta è Rose e la sua sicurezza.  
Rose merita di meglio. Merita una persona che la protegga ovunque vada, merita una persona che sarebbe disposta a tutto per lei, una persona che non sarebbe in grado di stare a lungo senza lei.  
E quella persona non è Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Eccomi nuovamente qui con un nuovo capitolo.  
> Questo capitolo è un po' moscio perché la puntata gira attorno alla vita di Margaret e lascia pochissimo spazio al Dottore e Rose.  
> Ho scelto di incentrare il capitolo sul Dottore e quello che pensa di Mickey, l'ex fidanzato di Rose.  
> Ho visto il suo sguardo di gelosia mentre Mickey parlava con Rose nel TARDIS e devo dire che il suo sguardo sembrava contrario alla loro relazione.  
> Comunque, spero di essere stata all'altezza dell'episodio e spero che il nuovo capitolo vi piaccia.  
> A presto, spero.


	12. Bad Wolf

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

01x12. Bad Wolf

  
Rose, la mia Rose è morta. Scomparsa davanti ai miei occhi all'improvviso, mettendosi tra me e il laser disintegratore. Lo ha fatto per proteggermi, per salvarmi. Perché per lei la mia vita vale più della sua.  
E' morta per colpa mia ma questa volta per davvero.  
La mia testa e il mio corpo sembrano in modalità standby, in questo momento sono incapace di provare qualsiasi emozione, il mio corpo non si muove ai miei comandi. Sento solo una lacrima scendere lungo la mia guancia e chiudo gli occhi. Tocco le ceneri di Rose e sospiro. Perdonami, perdonami perché non sono riuscito a salvarti.  
 

                                                                                       
 

«Lynda, puoi metterti li per favore?»  
  
«Io vorrei andare solo a casa»  
  
«Ci vorrà solo un momento, puoi metterti in quel punto? Forza e coraggio» La ragazza obbedì e si mise di fianco a me. Cosa aveva in mente di fare Jack? «State guardando tutti? Ok? Tre, due, uno» un laser colpì Lynda e lei scomparve in un cumulo di polvere. Guardai sbalordito il Capitano. Cosa aveva fatto?  
  
«Ma l'hai uccisa!»  
  
«Ne sei sicuro?» chiese Jack con un sorriso. Il Capitano si concentrò sulla consolle e dopo aver premuto un pulsante il laser ritornò facendo ricomparire Lynda di fianco a me.  
  
«Che cosa è successo?» chiese la ragazza confusa.  
  
«Era un raggio trasmat bambola, non è un disintegratore ma solo un sistema trasmat secondario, la gente non viene barbaramente uccisa nei giochi ma viene trasportata nello spazio! Quindi Rose è ancora viva!»   
Sorrisi senza rendermene conto, la felicità invase la mia testa e il mio corpo facendomi sentire leggero. Abbracciai felicissimo Jack, pure il Capitano era felice di questa sua scoperta.  
Rose è viva! Da qualche parte nello spazio certo ma viva!  
Ti troverò Rose e poi non ti lascerò più andare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ebbene si, siamo arrivati al penultimo capitolo. Mi sento molto triste, amo il Nono Dottore, troppo.  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, sebbene sia un po' meno bello dei precedenti >.<  
> Al prossimo e ultimo capitolo, spero.


	13. The Parting of the Ways

"Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà, tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento"

01x13. The Parting of the Ways

 

Mi volto vero il Tardis e lo guardo per l'ultima volta. E' arrivata la nostra ora temo. Ma tu, mio caro Tardis, potrai per l'ultima volta fare qualcosa di buono prima di morire. Potrai portare a casa lei, la mia Rose.

«Dottore che stai facendo? Posso togliere la mano?» Rose, mia piccola e testarda Rose, questo è un addio. «Dottore, fammi uscire! Apri la porta!» E' inutile pregarmi e tu lo sai. La tua vita per me vale più di quella degli altri, persino più importante della mia vita. Per favore Rose, vivi la tua vita. Fallo per me, per il tuo Dottore.

                                                                                   

 

Incredulo guardo Rose. E' tornata per me, per salvarmi dai Dalek. Li ha distrutti e ora rischia di morire per colpa mia. Un'altra volta.

«La mia testa»  
«Vieni qui»  
«Sta uccidendomi»  
«Credo che ti servi un Dottore»  
La prendo tra le mie braccia e la bacio, assorbendo così l'energia del vortice del tempo del Tardis. Il tempo, per quando possa sembrare impossibile, per un secondo sembra essersi fermato. Avevo aspettato molto tempo questo momento. Un bacio, un solo bacio.  
Si, vale la pena morire per lei, per Rose.

                                                                                    

 

«Rose, prima di andarmene voglio dire che sei stata fantastica. Assolutamente fantastica! E sai una cosa? Lo sono stato anch'io!» Il tempo è quasi scaduto, manca veramente poco. La guardo per l'ultima volta con questi occhi e sorrido.  
Rose, mia dolce Rose, mi hai insegnato moltissime cose. Sei stata l'unica umana a farmi ricredere su molte cose, sulla bontà di qualsiasi specie, che tutti possiamo sbagliare. Compreso io. Spero veramente che tu continuerai a seguirmi, spero davvero che tu non mi dimenticherai mai. Perché io non lo farò mai e mai smetterò di amarti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
> Ebbene si, questa raccolta è finita. E non posso far altro che piangere.  
> Amo il nono Dottore e purtroppo è durato poco in confronto agli altri Dottori. (Parlo della decima e dell'undicesima rigenerazione).  
> Che dire? Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, lo spero davvero. Ah, per quanto riguarda la frase "Si, vale la pena morire di lei", so che non muore, ma suonava male la parola "rigenerarsi" in quella frase. Mi scuso con tutti.  
> Un'ultima cosa. Mi è stato consigliato di fare anche la seconda stagione, quella di Ten. Mi chiedevo, se la creassi a voi andrebbe bene? :3  
> So che devo scrivere per me stessa però mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate :3  
> Grazie a tutti, grazie davvero di cuore.  
> A presto, spero.


End file.
